


Под крылом самолета

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Можно вытащить Лукаса из Лушанки, но нельзя вытащить Лушанку из Лукаса





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн - Spooks/Призраки, 7-я серия 7-го сезона
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Быстро. Лукас знает, что все нужно сделать очень и очень быстро. У Гарри не более двадцати часов, прежде чем за него примутся всерьез, прежде чем начальство, еще более высокое нежели глава MI5, даст добро, и специалисты вроде Чарльза Грейди перейдут от душеспасительных бесед под препаратами к более… более… Он заставляет себя не думать: отчасти потому, что подобные мысли потянут за собой ненужные воспоминания, отчасти — потому, что где-то глубоко внутри он уверен, что Гарри неплохо бы испытать все это на себе, чтоб хоть немного понять, каково все эти восемь лет приходилось… Ненужные воспоминания, да.

Конни звонит не вовремя, и еще более не вовремя дорого одетая блондинка на трехдюймовых каблуках, споткнувшись, выдает тираду, в которой цензурными словами являются только предлоги. Перед следующим вопросом Конни делает еле ощутимую паузу, и Лукас физически чувствует, как стремительно сменяются цифры на внутреннем таймере. Семь часов. Восемь, если очень повезет. Если получится добыть что-то по-настоящему полезное и сообщить об этом. Он мысленно перебирает тех, с кем можно сейчас связаться в отделе D, и список получается печально коротким: Малкольм, которого, как IT-шника, наверняка держат под строгим присмотром, и Рос. Бен только в крайнем случае, но в «Бедуине» таймер отщелкивает время в два раза стремительнее, ФСБ дышит ему в загривок едким одеколоном, запахами бензина и оружейной смазки. К счастью, когда Лукас, оглянувшись, ныряет в служебное помещение, они идут за ним поодиночке.

Рос не отвечает на телефон в кабинете Гарри, ее сотовый выдает короткие гудки. Лукас успевает передать короткое сообщение Бену и выкидывает телефон. Пытаться набирать ее опять слишком рискованно. В аэропорту вечная толкучка, но отсутствие багажа значительно ускоряет процесс. Таможенник задерживает на нем взгляд не больше нескольких секунд, прежде чем проштамповать паспорт. Салон заполнен едва на две трети. Лукасу достается место у окна. На соседнее сначала садится пожилая леди, но почти сразу же пересаживается куда-то в конец салона. Улыбчивая стюардесса в аккуратно приталенном жилете поверх безупречно белой рубашки наклоняется к нему почти сразу же после взлета с картой вин в руке.  
— Добрый день. Могу я предложить вам выпить, сэр?

Лукас хмурится, и только потом замечает, что нервно постукивает по полу ногой. Наверное, с того самого момента, как сел. Черт… Он заставляет себе перестать и улыбается: он умеет улыбаться так, что женщины тают. Во всяком случае, когда-то умел.  
— Прошу прощения, задумался: лечу на важную встречу.  
— Понимаю, сэр. Я оставлю вам меню, позовите меня, когда будете готовы.  
Она оставляет карту на сиденье рядом с ним и направляется дальше по салону.

Лукас откидывается на подголовник и закрывает глаза. Конни Джеймс, живая легенда MI5 с цепкими голубыми глазами и внешностью, с которой впору кормить голубей в Риджентс-парке. В его голове майор Даршавин поднимает чуть прищуренный — "я же тебе говорил" — взгляд. Лукас встряхивается и заставляет себя повернуться к иллюминатору. Погода хорошая, и далеко внизу в разрывах пушистых облаков еще видны светлые квадраты полей и темные — хвойного леса. «Под крылом самолета о чем-то поет зеленое море тайги…» — всплывает в памяти голос одного из конвойных в Лушанке: рядового, размером со шкаф с антресолями с понятным именем Andrey и труднопроизносимой фамилией Tsynguev.

Лукас вздыхает, бросает косой взгляд на оставленную карту вин и зовет давешнюю улыбчивую стюардессу.  
— Водки, пожалуйста…


End file.
